Future
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: Oneshot por la nalu week. Prompt 7: Future.


_**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

Esta historia me pertenece, mas bien a mi imaginación pero es lo mismo.

* * *

**Ultimo dia de la nalu week, demasiado tarde lo se pero al menos no digan que no participe xD**  
**No pensaba hacerlo lemon pero mi mente puerca tomo otro rumbo lol**

**Espero le guste y hayan disfrutado de esta semana full de nalu *3***

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Capitulo Único**_

_**.**_

* * *

La rubia miraba el bosque a través de la pequeña terraza, el sol entraba por la ventana iluminando el rostro de los dos dormilones que se encontraban sobre la cama o más bien tres.  
Siete años habían pasado desde la última batalla, desde que todo rastro de Zeref se evaporo, siete años de tranquilidad menos para Lucy.  
Natsu y Ryu eran peor que dos demonios, acosaban al pobre de Happy. El pelirrosa había madurado durante su embarazo pero cuando el pequeño rubio nació todo se volvió polvo.  
Vivian en la casa de Natsu que ahora era también suya, él había insistido en ello y Lucy acepto gustosa. Expandieron la casa aún más porque según Natsu, un hijo no sería suficiente para ellos o al menos para él, aunque en esos siete años apenas llevaban el primero.  
Miro a los dos hombres de su vida, uno de cabellos rosados y el otro de cabellos rubios. Ryu era exactamente como ella con la personalidad destructiva de su padre, sin ellos dos, su vida sería aburrida. Volvió su vista al hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos dejando que el viento sacudiera sus cabellos que caían por su espalda. Se perdió en esa tranquilidad hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes rodear su cintura.

— ¿Qué haces?- su ronca voz erizo su piel.

Natsu había cambiado para bien. Su cuerpo era más fuerte y marcado, no era un monstruo de músculos pero definitivamente no era el mismo Natsu. Su rostro adulto lo hacía lucir más atractivo y maduro, atraía demasiado las miradas femeninas. Algunas veces despertaba sus celos pero Natsu siempre le dejaba en claro que no se fijaría en nadie más, solo en ella y era verdad. Para él no había nadie más que Lucy. Su cuerpo, su voz, su personalidad, su piel, su Lucy, amaba todo de ella.

— Observo.- respondió con una melosa voz, música para sus oídos.

Apoyo la barbilla sobre su hombro sintiendo aún más su aroma. — ¿Porque no vuelves con nosotros?- Lucy soltó una risita.

— No si lo notaste, pero ustedes tres se adueñan de toda la cama.- apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Natsu disfrutando de su abrazo.

— ¿Prefieres que seamos nosotros dos sobre la cama?- pregunto pícaro.

No se sorprendía que hablara de esa manera. Siempre supo que Natsu era un pervertido pero justo después de anunciar su relación mostro sus verdaderos instintos. Era un dragon slayer de fuego y ''caliente'' se quedaba corto junto a Natsu, pero así lo amaba y gracias a sus instintos insaciables, tenían un hermoso hijo.

— No sería mala idea.- intento seguir el juego.

Natsu sonrió contra su cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos haciendo suspirar a la rubia, le encantaba el sabor de su piel. Con Lucy nunca podía estar satisfecho.

Después de la última batalla, Zeref estuvo a punto de destruir su mundo, su vida. La magia de Lucy resulto ser el mayor obstáculo para el mago oscuro, ese maldito estuvo a punto de asesinarla. Afortunadamente logro salvarla, ya la había visto morir una vez y no volvería a ocurrir. Se prometió a si mismo que la protegería con su vida y jamás se separaría de ella. Lucy era su pasado, su presente, su futuro, era la vida misma. Sin ella, estaría perdido.  
Cuando se enteró que ella correspondía sus sentimientos, sintió que su corazón explotaba y cuando acepto ser su esposa sintió que moría de felicidad, pero cuando ella le dijo que sería papá toda su vida tuvo sentido. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, Lucy lo hacía feliz y no solo la protegería a ella sino también a su hijo.

— ¿Mami?- una aguda voz se escuchó a sus espaldas. Natsu detuvo sus caricias, no dejaría que su hijo observara algo tan íntimo.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?- se acercó a él un poco sonrojada mientras lo observaba frotarse los ojos.

— Tenemos hambre.- hizo un pequeño puchero.

Natsu sonrió. Su hijo en pijama de dragones con Happy sobre su pequeña cabeza rubia era lo más adorable que jamás había visto. Recordó cuando apenas era un niño y Happy hacia lo mismo sobre su cabeza, había pasado mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba si el lucía de esa manera pero negó rápidamente. Ryu era el niño más perfecto solo por una razón, era idéntico a Lucy, excepto por esos pequeños colmillos saliendo de su boca, la prueba de que él también era su padre.

— ¿Por qué no tomas un baño con papá mientras preparo el desayuno?- pregunto sonriente.

— ¡Si!- respondió alegre el pequeño. — ¡Una carrera papá!

— ¡Te ganare!- grito el pelirrosa haciendo reír a su hijo.

— ¡Yo también me uniré!- grito el gato azul.

— Sera mejor que comiencen a correr o acabare con ustedes.- advirtió Natsu.

— ¡No!- gritaron al unísono.

El rubio salió corriendo de la habitación seguido por Happy, Natsu iba a seguirlo pero se detuvo un momento frente a Lucy y le planto un beso rápido sobre los labios.

Lucy le mostro una sonrisa tierna y el salió de la habitación se apartar la mirada, solo había un culpable de su locura y esa persona era Lucy Heartfilia.

La rubia preparo el desayuno mientras los escuchaba hacer desastres en el baño, de nuevo. Cuando salieron los ayudo a colocar sus ropas, inclusive a Natsu, se comportaba como un niño con su hijo, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Ryu lo adoraba.  
Comieron su desayuno de la forma en que solo Natsu y Ryu podrían hacerlo, devorando absolutamente todo.

— Estaba pensando.- comenzó a hablar el pelirrosa.

— ¿Tu?- Happy se burló recibiendo un golpe causado por un pedazo de carne haciendo reír a Ryu.

— ¡Natsu!- Lucy lo reprendió.

— Como decía.- retomo. — Estaba pensado que en lugar de ir al gremio, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un día de campo? Solo nosotros cuatro.- miro a Happy que aún estaba inconsciente en el suelo haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable.

Lucy iba a corregirlo pero se detuvo, el aún no lo sabía o más bien, aun no se lo decía.

— ¿Enserio papá?- pregunto entusiasmado su hijo.

— Hablo muy enserio ¿tú que piensas Luce?

— Me parece una excelente idea.

— Está decidido.- sonrió complacido.

— ¡Si!- Ryu alzo los brazos de felicidad haciendo reír a sus padres.

Lucy preparo algunos emparedados y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, mientras que los chicos se encargaron de elegir los juguetes.  
Decidieron hacer su camino en el lugar en donde siempre atrapaban algunos peces, en donde habían pasado el tiempo cuando eran unos adolescentes.  
El día era perfecto y era de tontos no aprovecharlo, Natsu se había dado cuenta de eso.

Colocaron la manta sobre el pasto en un buen lugar para observar el lago. Lucy se dedicó a colocar la comida mientras los chicos corrían por el lugar. La invitaron a unirse varias veces pero ella se negó, le encantaba jugar con ellos pero no podía hacerlo, no en ese momento. Su mirada se perdió en sobre el agua cristalina, mirada que Natsu noto, Lucy actuaba extraño.  
La rubia sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la persona que hacia latir su corazón como loco.

— ¿Sucede algo?- sus ojos jade la miraba preocupado. Lucy negó con la cabeza. — Te sucede algo, te conozco.- insistió.

— Todo está bien, te preocupas demasiado.- acaricio sus cabellos rosados y Natsu se dejó consentir, amaba sus caricias.

— Todo sobre ti me preocupa Luce.

Sonrió con dulzura. — Lo se.- inclino su cuerpo hacia él y lo beso dejando caer sus cabellos rubios sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Movieron los labios en perfecta sincronía, demostrando su amor. Natsu acaricio su mejilla sin dejar de besarla, los labios de Lucy eran dulces y suaves. En los siete años que llevaban juntos jamás se había cansado de ellos, eran lo más delicioso que había probado incluso más que el fuego. Debió probarlos, reclamarlos como suyos desde el primer momento en que la vio. Se separaron pero no lo suficiente, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos chocolate brillar.

— Si dices que todo está bien, entonces te creeré.

— Todo está perfecto.

— ¡Papá! ¡Natsu!- Ryu y Happy lo llamaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves con ellos?- le pregunto.

Suspiro. — De acuerdo.- se reincorporo no sin antes probar sus labios de nuevo. El beso duro unos segundos. — Esta noche no te escapas.- advirtió voraz y se alejó.

Lucy continúo sonriendo, siempre estaría enamorada de él.

Jugaron, comieron y rieron el resto de la tarde hasta que tuvieron que regresar. Natsu llevo a Ryu en su espalda, el pequeño estaba exhausto y cayo dormido a mitad del camino. Llegaron a la casa y Natsu dejo a Ryu sobre la cama y Lucy lo arropo.  
Happy también estaba exhausto y se dejó caer junto al pequeño, después de eso nadie lograría despertarlos y era perfecto para Natsu.

Salieron en silencio de la habitación y Lucy camino hacia el baño.

— Ahora no podrán molestarnos.- la detuvo y la apoyo sobre la pared.

— Planeaste todo esto ¿cierto?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada, Natsu acariciaba sus piernas alzándola un poco del suelo.

— No sé de qué hablas.- se hizo el inocente, por supuesto que lo había planeado. Ryu había dormido con ellos por tres días y no había podido estar con Lucy desde entonces. Se mostraba más posesivo con ella y no entendía porque, aunque podía deberse a que su hijo tenía sangre de dragon slayer y tenía sus mismos instintos.

Arrastro a Lucy hasta el baño sin dejar de besarla, extrañaba su intimidad. Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, esa noche seria suya y no se escaparía como le había advertido. Sus besos eran demandantes y desesperados, quería sentir su piel contra la suya, no podía controlarse más. Beso delicadamente la curvatura de su cuello y llevo sus manos lentamente hacia sus bragas.

— Natsu…ah.- jadeo cuando la acaricio sobre la tela sintiendo su humedad, estaba húmeda solo para él.

Comenzó a deslizarlas lentamente por sus blancas y hermosas piernas. Lucy las lanzo lejos y se dejó convencer, extrañaba el cuerpo de Natsu contra él suyo, hacer el amor era una de las cosas en las que era excelente. Ser portador del fuego servía de algo, porque era endemoniadamente caliente.  
En un intento desesperado por controlarse desgarro su vestido dejando sus pechos desnudos al aire haciéndola gruñir en protesta, era su vestido favorito.

— ¿Sin sostén?- pregunto ardiente y Lucy observo su mirada oscurecerse en deseo puro. — Me encanta.

No podría controlarse más, le haría el amor en otro momento como lo merecía, estaba desesperado por entrar en ella. Lucy levanto su playera y lo ayudo a quitársela, al parecer no era el único desesperado. Sonrió caliente y desabrocho sus pantalones y estos resbalaron hasta sus tobillos junto a sus boxers dejando ver su palpable erección, no tendría tiempo de quitarlos por completo.

La alzo y la apoyo contra la pared obligándola a rodearlo con las piernas. Natsu tenía la fuerza suficiente como para lidiar con ella. Lucy arqueo su espalda y araño sus masculinos hombros cuando sintió el miembro de Natsu rozar su entrada. Lo hizo un par de veces más excitándola al límite. Sentía que su entrepierna explotaría sino lo tenía dentro. Natsu la acariciaba con su erección haciéndola gemir pero no lo suficiente, la penetro sin aviso con fuerza haciéndola golpear su espalda.

— ¡Ah!- delicioso, sus sonidos eran deliciosos. Se movió dentro de ella pero a los pocos segundos salió dejándola con ganas de más. — ¡No!- protesto.

— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto jadeante y divertido.

— Natsu… por favor.- suplico, lo necesitaba demasiado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Luce?- se introdujo un poco en ella. — Pídemelo.

— Nat...su.- gimió. — Te necesito.

Su voz era el infierno mismo. No lo pensó más y se introdujo lenta y tortuosamente en ella disfrutando sus adentros. Gruño de placer al sentirla húmeda y apretada, era lo que tres días causaban.

Se movió lentamente proporcionando el placer que necesitaban, Natsu estaba sucio y sudoroso y lucia demasiado atractivo con esa capa de sudor sobre su frente. Mordía sus labios tratando de mantenerse calmado, quería disfrutarla por completo.  
Lucy lo noto y tomo su rostro para acercarlo a sus labios haciendo que acelerara el ritmo pero no lo suficiente, no lo que necesitaba. No podía golpearse o hacer algo brusco pero un poco rudo no los dañaría.

— M-mas…ra..pido.- dijo entre jadeos. — No voy a romperme Natsu.- dijo rápidamente tratando de ser entendible.

Esas palabras, eran lo único que necesitaba. La dejo sobre el suelo y la hizo girar dejándola de espaldas. Acaricio su trasero y la penetro por detrás haciéndola gritar en placer. Sus pechos rozaban la pared y sentía las manos firmes de Natsu sobre sus caderas hundiéndose en ella como lo pedía. Se perdieron en esa fricción yendo cada vez más rápido mientras el final se acercaba. Él masajeaba sus pechos desnudos y besaba su espalda. Lucy gemía cada vez más fuerte, estaba siendo rudo y a la vez gentil, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.  
Continuaron sintiéndose el uno al otro hasta que Lucy no lo soporto más y arqueo su espalda pegándose más hacia la pared dándole la bienvenida al orgasmo, Natsu la siguió poco después apoyándose sobre ella.  
Respiraban con dificultad, Lucy podía sentir el aliento del pelirrosa en su nuca.

— Te extrañaba.- dijo mientras trazaba un camino de besos por su cuello.

Lucy se giró y le planto un beso en los labios. — Yo igual.

Sonrió. — Debemos ducharnos.

Se desnudaron por completo y Lucy le reclamo por su vestido. Lucy lavo su espalda y viceversa, confiaban el uno en el otro más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba. Jugaron con la espuma y se robaron besos hasta que por fin la rubia decidió salir, Natsu se quedó un poco más.  
Se enredó en la toalla y salió a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la de Ryu. Agradeció cuando lo vio dormido, habían hecho demasiado ruido y si su hijo los encontrara así sería vergonzoso y traumatizante para él.  
Se colocó un pequeño vestido de seda que utilizaba para dormir y de nuevo su mirada se perdió en un punto fijo hasta que Natsu entro en la habitación con una toalla enredada sobre su cadera.

— ¿Ahora me dirás que sucede?- la rubia lo miro sorprendida. — ¿Creíste que me rendiría con esto?

— Hoy fue divertido, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.- trato de cambiar el tema.

— Luce.- gruño.

— Bien.- suspiro, lo sabría tarde o temprano pero aun así se sentía nerviosa. — Ayer me sentía un poco mareada y fui con Polyushka a…

— ¿Estas enferma? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- se acercó a ella preocupado. — Todo lo que te suceda tiene que ver conmigo Lucy porque….

— Estoy embarazada.- dijo sin dudar haciéndolo callar.

Natsu tenía la boca un poco abierta mostrando sorpresa. La miro directamente a los ojos y después a su barriga que aún no se notaba. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho, estaba emocionado.

— ¿Cuánto?- pregunto.

— Tres meses.

— Tres meses.- repitió y una sonrisa fue cubriendo su rostro. — ¡Tres meses!- grito emocionado y abrazo a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas alzándola un poco. Su reacción había hecho reír a la rubia.

— Natsu… no puedo respirar.

— Oh lo siento.- se disculpó y la dejo en el suelo. La tomo de la cintura y alzo su vestido para ver su vientre que aún estaba plano. — Tres meses.- su sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Lucy se derritiera y la manera en que toco su vientre la hizo derramar una lágrima.

— ¿Estas feliz?- pregunto mientras lloraba.

— ¡Muy feliz Luce! Diablos seré padre otra vez.- dijo emocionado y arrastro a Lucy haciéndolos tropezar sobre la cama. — Te amo.- la beso con dificultad pues la rubia no paraba de reír.

— Estás desnudo.- dijo sobre sus labios. La toalla se había caído en cuanto cayeron sobre la cama.

— Eso puede arreglarse.- los cubrió con la sabana para dar inicio al segundo round. Estaba feliz, emocionado y aun no había terminado con Lucy.

Se había preocupado por nada, sabía que él lo tomaría bien. Aunque los años pasaran, Natsu, Ryu y el pequeño o pequeña que nacía en su vientre siempre serian su futuro.

* * *

**Mañana hay un bonus ''High School'' pero no estoy muy segura si participare, aunque si me animo lo verán publicado mañana. **

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer! **  
**Bye, bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
